Narcissism
by MacstersUndead
Summary: Mokuba revisits the virtual world that Kaiba created as a means of temporary escape from his brother and the rest of the world as he is reunited with a princess long forgotten by everyone else. Mokuba/Princess Adina


_Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters: the greatest LARPers the world has ever known._

_**Narcissism**_

Our story begins in a world centralized around a card game known as Duel Monsters. It's a game that appears childish and simple, however, such aspects change depending on those who play the game. Rather, the game for some was much more than amusement; it was for domination over the other. Individuals such as Pegasus, Merek, Bakura, and Dartz turned a children's game into a battlefield in hopes that their own dreams could be fulfilled, even global domination. The antagonist's plans, such as Bakura's, usually revolved around attaining the Millenium Puzzle, which can only be done by defeating Yugi Moto, Pharaoh and King of Games, in a duel. At other times, however, different goals were made, although the defeat of Yugi was always somehow essential to complete their plans. As Yugi always says, "You won't get away with this {insert any villain name here}!!" and stays true to his word.

There were duelists like Yugi who found much more significance than just ink on paper. The monsters they played became as real as themselves, although still only holographic. Pain itself manifested from an imaginary element, emotionally and physically. As monsters were destroyed, some duelists felt the loss of an ally, while others were angry that their monsters were too weak. Trap cards ensnared the hearts of the players. Magic cards were played in attempt to heal their own wounds and assist their own monsters, or inflict more pain to the enemy. Life points became their blood, and direct hits from holographic monsters caused wounds deeper than what any regular physical attack could inflict.

It was originally a game that had the simple purpose of having fun. Over time, however, it changed into a game of severe immediate consequence, deciding balances of power that could change the entire world. However strange the medium for battle may appear, it was indeed on fair ground – only tactics remained. Duelists formulated strategies and combos, assembling powerful cards from their own resources to a single entity, their deck, a heart which reflected their own personalities. Any person, even at a young tender age, could stand up for what they believed in, portraying their very souls with the images of cards played. It could even be one of the youngest, most popular child in the series -- Mokuba. [you wouldn't forget about Noah, would you?]

Mokuba Kaiba – the brother of the famed duelist who wields the awesome power of unique three Blue Eyes White Dragons. This is his story.

__

"How?!" Kaiba shrieked, "How could I possibly lose to such an amateur?"

Mokuba watched as his brother, his hero, was blasted by a holographic inferno of dragon's breath. The friendship circle on the other side cheered, and Kaiba was more confused than disappointed. Yugi gave a pleased smile at the one who defeated Kaiba. Joey Wheeler's face turned from a face of bewilderment to a goofy grin.

"I actually did it." Joey thought to himself in disbelief. "I finally defeated Kaiba!" [note: never would this ever happen in the universe that this story is based upon, but only by the fanservice of a fanfiction writer.]

Seto Kaiba shook his head, in an attempt to keep his cool. "You were lucky this time, Wheeler."

"Come on." Joey teased, "I deserve more credit than that."

Kaiba scowled. "Your strategy was creative, I'll give you that." As Kaiba picked up his deck and started walking away, Yami's booming voice chilled down Kaiba's usually relaxed spine.

"Aren't you forgetting about your agreement Kaiba?!"

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. Although he was utterly defeated, he still didn't want to show any apparent weakness. He turned around slowly, and stared deep into Joey's eyes in hostility.

"By our agreement Wheeler, you are allowed to give me a single order, that doesn't break the law, which I cannot refuse. So, what will it be?"

"I think you already know the answer—" Joey responded gleefully. "_Mutt."_

Kaiba's eyes widened in unpleasant surprise, as the situational irony had struck him hard.

"If you honestly believe that I will wear that dog costume that you already wore yourself," Kaiba said, "then you are mistaken."

"That isn't fair!" Téa blurted. Before Kaiba could even react to her words with one of his own comeback, Joey chuckled, and shrugged.

"If the loser doesn't want hand me downs," Joey mocked, "one of your henchmen can do a favor for me."

---

As Kaiba had grudgingly requested, a boxed package arrived promptly in the arms of his little brother. Mokuba didn't have the heart to tell him that his henchman personally enjoyed following Joey's orders. The henchman was to surprise Joey with his own choice of an embarrassing furry costume for his boss to wear. Kaiba was assigned to wear the costume that would be sent to him, and publically walk through the main streets of the city for everyone to see, tomorrow.

Seeing his brother hunched over desk, holding his head up with his arm in silent distress, Mokuba calmly placed the package aside by the closest wall, and slowly approached him. Kaiba chose to ignore his younger brother's presence, and began to shuffle Kaiba Corp. company documents pretending to be at work.

"Mokuba," Kaiba sternly voiced, "leave me alone."

"Big brother," Mokuba sweetly replied, "I never want to see you so unhappy, especially over something as trivial and silly as a bet."

"Don't you understand?!" Kaiba said in sudden outburst, "If I wear what is enclosed in that package, I'll be humiliated! What's worse, however, is losing to that punk in a duel."

"Brother," Mokuba continued, restating the title of affection as an attempt to woo him, "Joey has proved himself as a worthy duellist, just as you have. Why can't you accept your loss, and move on? There is much more to life than just a card game. Ever since your first duel with Yugi..."

"I've had enough of your speeches."

Mokuba started to tear up. "You are always so wrapped up in winning. Aside from running your company, you always occupy yourself with deck building and duelling simulations. We rarely see each other anymore." [nyro~n]

Kaiba, still frustrated over the result of the duel, didn't have the courtesy to respond. Mokuba turned his back away, and wiped the tears from his eyes with one of his sleeves. Running away from the only member of his family, Mokuba gathered enough false courage to utter a harsh guilt trip.

"You'll only care about me when I am either abducted or dead!"

Kaiba jumped from his desk, and outstretched his arm. "Mokuba, wait!"

However, by the time Kaiba had said this, his little brother was gone.

---

Mokuba took personal refuge in his room, allowing his body to freeform itself as it lay on his well furnished King-sized bed. Placing his hand over his chest to feel his own aching heart beat, he allowed his body and mind sink into reflective thought and mattress. Closing his eyes, he wondered if his brother could ever change. Unable to figure out a solution to this relationship problem, he sighed. As he was in his reflective state, he began to analyze himself.

"Am I the one that is flawed?" he said to himself. "Would my big brother really be better off without me?"

The thought made him sick to his stomach. He began to have random flashbacks of when he was at the orphanage, when he was with his stepfather, and finally when he was with his brother, Yugi, and his friends. Friends – that single word began to echo in his mind. Although Yugi and his friends were nice to him, and treated him with respect, Mokuba felt that his friendship wasn't strong in comparison to what they had for each other.

"Perhaps," he thought, "I need someone other than a brother to share my experiences and secrets."

Just as Yugi in the times before he completed the Millennium Puzzle, Mokuba wished for true friends. He dismissed this thought from his mind quickly. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he found himself in his own distressful situation.

"I need an escape."

And that is when Mokuba had an idea.

---

Mokuba had found it surprisingly easy to find what he was looking for. Before he had left his room for his personal journey, he had written a formal note for Kaiba, as well as informing one of the employees, if Kaiba was to ever wonder where he went. Bypassing all the security that Kaiba had put in place, Mokuba had found the 'accursed' Virtual Reality Machine, a machine that Kaiba wished no one would ever use again.

"I wonder what this world will be like, knowing that 'The Five' are no more."

Typing the keys on the console necessary to activate automatic operation, Mokuba gazed at his surroundings, that which was physically real, one last time before he left into a world of fiction. Hopping inside the stasis pod, he closed his eyes in anticipation. The computer initiated countdown out loud, as each passing second, the young boy gradually lost grip on all reality. Mokuba was thrusted into the realm of cyberspace, as bright colourful streams of digital energy surrounded his physical person. Swept away by this wondrous color, he strayed into the light at the end of the path. Upon seeing the virtual world again, Mokuba rubbed his eyes to the bright glow of a nonexistent sun.

---

Kaiba continued to mumble to himself at his desk, now also concentrating on his brother's resentment to him. When he was growing up with his stepfather, he was taught to never lose. As people have said, a Kaiba holds great power from this trait.

"I don't deserve my brother's respect." he muttered. "Humph. Why should I care anyway?"

Gripping his hair in frustration and self hatred, Kaiba suddenly felt a sharp coldness on his chest. Recognizing the source immediately, he pulled out his personal locket. He closed his eyes with great remorse, and slowly opened it to reveal his most prized possession: a photograph of his little brother during the times at the orphanage. Kaiba looked upon it contently, and addressed the photo as though it was his brother himself.

"What must I do Mokuba? What must I do to have you on my side?"

Remarkably, Kaiba looked in the direction in which Mokuba's hand was pointing at as he held the chess piece in the picture, exactly at the section of wall where a certain package was against.

Kaiba sighed heavily. "It figures."

Moving from the confinement of his desk, Kaiba hesitantly picked up the boxed package.

"For you brother," Kaiba declared, "only you."

--

Mokuba found himself in the most picturesque flowery meadow a human mind could conjure, as if a master painter had drawn it to her will. Lush, bright green grass swayed softly in the wind, and a wide variety of colourful flowers waved hello with their soft petals. Mokuba eyes fell upon a girl he recognized too well: Princess Adina. Feeling the wind breeze through his long hair, and the sun's rays beat on his body, he could no longer believe that this virtual world wasn't real. Staring off into what was paradise, Mokuba was caught off guard.

"HEY!! Listen."

Mokuba, almost having a heart attack from the suddenness of this sound, turned directly towards the source, a small fairy. The young boy quickly recognized this fairy as the small, annoying companion who gave him random clues and comments, as well as targeting ability.

"Disable fairy."

Instantly, the annoying feature discontinued its existence on Mokuba's whim. His eyes reverted back to his original point of interest, the female which was picking flowers on her knees, in perfect harmony with the nature surrounding her. She was the most beautiful flower in the field, her frilly pink and yellow dress in the full bloom of spring.

Suddenly, she started to look around from side to side hesitantly, fearful of a presence she felt nearby. Mokuba quickly dived into some high grass, and crawled towards her position as quietly as he could. Taking the princess by pleasant surprise, Mokuba hopped from the growth and softly covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Relaxing her once tense shoulder muscles in relief, she replied sweetly, "I'll always remember that voice – the voice of my hero." [By hero, she could be referring to Mokuba as one of the original heroes in the YGO group that had defeated the Five-Headed Dragon, and had saved the Virtual Kingdom long ago.]

Mokuba uncovered her eyes, and gave her a quick hug from behind. Her heart skipped a beat. In disbelief, the boy savoured the moment as his arms wrapped around what seemed to him as human flesh.

"You really do remember me!" said the young boy to the programmed artificial intelligence.

"Of course I remember you." she replied, as she turned around smiling, "I wouldn't be much of a princess if I didn't remember my bravest soldier – Mokuba."

Letting go, Mokuba returned the smile with a foolish grin, as he scratched behind the head in attempted modesty. "All I did was pretend to be you by wearing one of your dresses. I hardly call that a brave act."

Princess Adina shook her head to indicate otherwise. "You had the courage to sacrifice part of your manhood in order so that my life wasn't endangered. It's these selfless acts that are recognized." She paused, and added. "You were... cute in my dress too~"

Blushing, the proclaimed hero broke eye contact with the fair maiden. This time, Adina was the one that startled Mokuba, by gently turning his face towards her eyes with her hands.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about."

Mokuba, as expected, pulled away from her, and physically turned his body away in shyness. She could easily see his heart sink, as though he thought that didn't belong in the garden with her. In response, while the human boy was looking away, the virtual girl picked up a flower carelessly, and intentionally cut the tip her finger with a thorn. She yelped a small cry of pain, as intended. Mokuba instantly turned back towards her, and firmly clasped her thin gloved hands.

"Are you all right?" he asked in urgency, tending to the cut with one of his spare handkerchiefs.

"Yes," she responded sweetly, "I'm fine. The question is, are you?"

Mokuba couldn't understand how an artificial program such as this would be able to read a human face and expression so comprehensively. Establishing eye contact once more, Mokuba opened his mouth, but he was unable to formulate any of the words he wanted to say. Princess Adina, Kaiba's fashioned virtual model originally crafted to resemble some of his brother's physical appearance in female form, wished that she could use her powers as a Mystical Elf in order to help cure his emotional pain.

In an attempt to not answer the direct question towards him, Mokuba started to pick flowers beside Adina. Adina, although aware of this evasion, allowed it by continuing to collect the bright colors that sprung from the ground. After a while, she became more distracted from her playful task, by the one whom she had always adorned, even through the time that he was in a different world.

Mokuba, Adina's dream prince in shining armor, stopped for a moment and took the moment to smell a freshly picked flower. His stray hand graced itself beside her on the grass and dirt on which man was not formed from. Adina's eyes dropped slyly, turning away slightly as she casually placed her hand on top of his. Mokuba's eyes shot open as he felt the human warmth of her hand against his. He felt a new type of exhilaration that he could not describe from his other experiences of a life centralized around games.

To Mokuba, he no longer viewed Adina as a simple product of his own image, but rather a unique individual in and of herself. Indeed, her body shared some characteristics that Mokuba had, but each noticeable part had an alteration. It was strange to Mokuba that a touch so simple as this, however false, would cause his heart to beat faster. Wordlessly, he offered her a token of affection he just plucked for her to smell. Their eyes met with a newfound passion, as she disregarded the bouquet she plucked for a single flower.

__

Meanwhile, Kaiba stared inside the now opened package with contempt in his eyes. He shook his head and thought that it would have been much easier to reward Wheeler with a cash prize, rather than selling his dignity. He looked at the picture in his locket once more to give him courage. Although Kaiba was aware that this costume would be exactly his size, he considered vainly wishing that it wasn't anyways.

"I might as well try this on."

Much of his dismay, he was correct in the notion that the suit was designed perfectly to fit him, with exact measurements. Kaiba performed simple stretches and manoeuvres as to wear out the material so he could move more freely.

"At least someone isn't here to see me in this ridiculous costume yet."

He was incorrect in this notion. For at the same moment that he said this, one of his many henchmen came into his office to give him his weekly update. His usual opening of "Sir, I have completed my status report" was quickly followed by a stifle of laughter.

"If you laugh," Kaiba declared, "you're fired."

His henchman held his breath for as long as possible, with a tear flowing down his face from the struggle to comply with his boss' ultimatum. "Sir," he struggled to say, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how long I can hold it in for."

Kaiba sighed. "Just get out of my sight."

The henchman's struggle not to laugh abruptly ended with a straight face. "Yes, sir."

As he was heading out of the door, Kaiba added. "Please remember to knock next time."

Kaiba's henchman bowed his head in gratitude, in response to his boss' unusual mercy.

__

Mokuba had been so lost in the moment that he had almost forgotten about the real world, and the time he had already spent with Adina.

"I have to leave now." Mokuba gloomily said. "My brother will wonder where I went."

"Oh, all right." Adina said coyly. "Are you sure you do not want to stay for dinner at my castle?"

Mokuba nodded, and held her hands contently, as they sat alone in the garden. "I'll be sure to visit you again, Princess."

"Come back soon, my knight," As Mokuba phased back into his own world, she whispered, "my prince."

Mokuba opened his eyes to the real world, only to be greeted by a pair of angry eyes. Kaiba, now back in his original clothes, as to savour the time he wasn't in the costume, was waiting impatiently for Mokuba to get out of the pod. Closing his eyes once more, although they were closed for quite some time already, Mokuba prepared himself for what his big brother was going to say to him. He hopped out of the chamber, and walked hesitantly to the only member of his family.

Kaiba knelt on one knee, and firmly clasped Mokuba's shoulders. Looking at Mokuba sternly, he scolded. "I told you to never use this machine again, and you lied to me in your note!"

As Mokuba looked into his brothers eyes, know full well he could give no rebuttal for all that his brother said was true. He looked down to his feet in shame. Kaiba slowly took his hands off his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around his brother. The younger brother couldn't understand this sudden change, but it gave his own heart comfort. Giving his older brother a full hug back, he cried, "Forgive me."

"Please, promise me." Kaiba said in urgency. "Promise me that you will never use this machine ever again."

Crying, Mokuba replied. "I promise, brother."

"I'll forgive you," Kaiba replied, "but don't dare think I'll go easy on you next time! The last time we used this machine, we were almost subdued by five psychopaths that wished to gain acquisition of our company, and our bodies. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you under my watch."

Mokuba wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves. Kaiba gently let go of his brother's shoulders, and both stood up to straighten out their clothing.

"I finally tried on that costume today." Kaiba said in order to lighten up the situation.

"Oh?" Mokuba said jokingly, his sly eyes looking toward his brother in a less serious light, his hands placed square on his hips, and an undeniably deviant smile. "When will I get to see you in it?"

Kaiba ruffled Mokuba's hair. "You'll get to see enough of it tomorrow you little brat!"

__

Kaiba checked up on his brother, who was peacefully sleeping in his bed. Kaiba's eyes drooped with brotherly love, and neatly tucked him in again with the loose sheets.

"I never want to lose you again." he whispered. He gently kissed his little brother on the forehead, and left swiftly to his own chambers, as to rest for the humiliating day ahead.

Peeking one eye open, Mokuba quickly analyzed his surroundings. He immediately sat up, and tenderly touched the spot on his forehead where his brother had kissed him, which would make it harder to say to what he needed to.

"I'm sorry brother, but I need to break my promise this one time."

Mokuba silently rushed through the many dark hallways of Kaiba Corp., and by doing the same as he had done before, found himself back inside the virtual world. He was now in Adina's personal sleeping quarters, under the glow of the midnight moon, in accordance to the nature of virtual time, which aligned itself with the time of the real world.

Under the Knight in Shining Armor's eyes, the Princess peacefully slept under thin linen sheets. As Mokuba walked silently towards her bedside, he had become more entranced with her image. He softly stoked her face lovingly with the back of his fingertips, but suddenly jolted them back. Lost in his own confused thought, he began to silently whisper them aloud.

[A/N: OOC] "Oh, how cursed am I, to have fallen in love with my own image, to be like Narcissus who fell in love with his own reflection in a well, who bent over to give it a kiss, only to fall into himself and drown. This body that lay before me is what I desire, although it's the same body which I already possess. Her cute face, an alteration of my own, with feminine blush, long eyelashes and black hair, and those tender lips I desire to kiss..."

Adina rolled onto her back, exposing her delicate bosom to the Knight. His heart jumped a beat, and his mind reached a new realization. It wasn't only the body that he was attracted to, but her personality and innocence as well, for she did not stir when he was present, protected only by thin linen sheets and silk pyjamas. Mokuba could no longer resist her passive, silent submission, and bent over to give her a good night kiss. At that very moment, Adina's eyes mystically shone open to meet with the eyes of her lover.

Glistening with tears and light, her eyes told Mokuba, in absolute momentary silence, more than what she could have said with words. Opening her body like a flower that would open itself with the shine of the sun, Adina and Mokuba kissed, melding their images into on another in an affectionate embrace. Just as Narcissus that Mokuba had described, he too fell into the well, swimming in the ripples of linen sheets with his beautiful female reflection.

For Mokuba was also fated to drown.

Adina's eyes jolted wide open in horror, as she forcefully pushed the one she loved away from her. Mokuba too shared the same fear as he saw the Princess leap out of the bed and run into one of the corners of the room. Swaying her head back in forth in a trancelike motion with her hands, she clasped her hair in panic. Struggling physically against the unseen force, Adina was unable to cry aloud.

Mokuba quickly ran to her, but she pushed him away again without hesitation, protecting him from herself. Mokuba looked into her tearful eyes in genuine worry, and soon realized that she was mouthing the words she wanted to say. In silence, Mokuba read from her lips a simple, yet emotionally powerful message.

"I love you."

At that moment, Adina closed her eyes, and breathed her last. Mokuba dived to the corner onto his knees, and hoisted her into his embrace. As a lifeless body now hung inside the arms of the tragic hero, Mokuba's mind filled with terrible confusion and despair. Shaking her frantically, and kissing her lips with desperate vigor to give her life, the Knight's heart was torn in two. His tears flowed like a river, for a princess that no longer stirred.

Another person was to awaken.

Overwhelmed by her sudden death, Mokuba struggled as rationalize how. That is, until Mokuba's ears picked a sound from the corpse that should be making no sounds at all. Looking down again at the face of Adina, Mokuba in his horror saw an evil smirk grow on the lips that he had kissed.

"Aren't you going to kiss me again, lover boy?" the corpse mocked, laughing maniacally. The Princess' sinister eyes opened, with the gates of hell opening with them.

Knowing too well that this wasn't the Princess that he loved, Mokuba pushed the body out of his arms and ran to the other side of the room. His mind reeling further in confusion, Mokuba watched as the body picked itself up from the ground, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Who are you?!" Mokuba yelled, as he pointed to the one he could no longer identify.

The body shook its head, and chuckled heartedly. "You might not recognize me now, but you still abandoned me in the Virtual World with the others!"

Mokuba hesitated to utter the name of the person who now possessed the body of the beautiful Princess. "Noah." [A/N: This is not, of course, canon to what actually happened in the series, where Noah had a sudden change of heart, and if I recall, Noah lived in a virtual world not designed by Kaiba.]

Noah clapped the hands of his temporary body. "Now that you know who I am, you must surely know what I want."

"Where's Adina?!" Mokuba demanded, not caring at all for the plans of a deranged maniac, who was raised inside a virtual world ever since he was a young child. Mokuba found himself staring back into the body of Adina to the wretch which was his arch nemesis. Noah: the one responsible for once turning his brother to stone, and who once stole his own body to get into the real world.

"Oh, Adina's fine." said Noah with apathetic reassurance. "It's just that I am currently the more dominant mind in her body right now."

"You mean to tell me that she's still alive?"

Noah shrugged. "Technically, yes. Although when my mind is in control, hers will always be in stasis. Now, a change of scenery is in order. I am tired of this place."

Noah flicked the Princess' hand which now belonged to him. On a simple whim, the Knights, one of light and the other darkness, were placed in a different setting. In an open field, the duelists were now under the shimmering moon and stars which had seen all that had already past.

Posing Adina's body to his will, Noah giggled mockingly. "Now, I cannot return to the real world with this virtual body..."

"So you want mine!" Mokuba interrupted, yelling in anger.

Noah grinned maliciously. "I always admired how well you catch on. Of course, there is only one way in which we can resolve this." Mokuba, surprisingly, was eager to hear of this solution. "There is a 'Disable' feature in this world, that which affects all those that are virtual. Since you and I are considered Users, we are unaffected by it."

Mokuba smiled evilly in unison with his rival. "... unless there was a code that could evade that protocol."

"Correct." Noah replied. "I have installed a program into this system where if each User consents to a Duel, the loser will lose immunity to the Disable effect."

"What about deck building?" Mokuba asked. He was surprised he was so eager to play the first game that risked his life. He heard about the Shadow Games that Yugi played, but he felt a new type of strange exhilaration, an adrenaline which drove him close to madness.

"The Kaiba Corporation computers have Kaiba's personal duelling simulations, that which has the decks of the best duelists of the world. We shall each choose one of them to play."

"Agreed." stated Mokuba fearlessly. He thought that he might as well throw in that famous battle cry. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

Duel disks took form around both of their arms. Mokuba knew it was Noah that he was to face, he couldn't help but feel that he was also facing against Adina, the body of whom Noah controlled, as well.

"I choose Kaiba's deck!" Noah said aloud, grinning. The deck was formed mystically from the energy of the virtual world and placed inside his device. "You can't choose that one now."

"I know." Mokuba said with sly eyes. Instead of saying which deck he wanted aloud to Noah, he whispered to his duel disk, and a deck also appeared inside of it.

"No point concealing which one you chose!" Noah replied haughtily, "I already know you chose Yugi's deck."

Both started to draw their five cards, but Mokuba's hands started to shake at the thought of initiating this heroic test. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, the blackness that his eyes saw formed images of all those who cared for him all along. [A/N: Solve reference.]

_I will defeat him! I will defeat Noah with this deck. Though – I do not know the way._

He could hear the voices come from the darkness, leading him to the light at the end of the tunnel.

Yami Yugi walked towards Mokuba, and placed his hands reassuringly on his shoulders. _I will help you with this burden Mokuba Kaiba_, _as long as it is yours to bear._ [Spellcaster type monsters]

Mokuba saw Joey place his hand on top of the deck. _If by my life or death, I can protect you._ _You have my sword._ [Warrior type monsters]

Looking Mokuba straight in the eye, Téa added. _And_ y_ou have my bow!_ [Fairy type monsters, who generally use the bow as a weapon.]

Tristen jumped forward. _And my axe!_ [Swamp and Lava Battleguard. Warrior types, as well]

Finally, the last of those who was to join Mokuba spiritually to defeat his archrival was none other than his older brother, Kaiba. _You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of a true duelist, then my Dragons will see it done!"_

Mokuba opened his eyes again, and drew the last of his cards before facing his foe.

{This is the part in which I must apologize, for I cannot enrich the experience of YGO fanfic by narrating an epic card battle of epic proportions. However, if I could animate it, it would involve flashbacks, unorthodox combinations of cards, Noah using Adina's body as a strategy to make Mokuba lose his edge, and a final card draw which decides the entire game, where Mokuba believes in the heart of the cards, and draws the one necessary to win to defeat Noah's seemingly perfect strategy. It would also involve Noah screaming at the end, "How is this possible?!" and a running "NO!" However, I will leave it up to you to determine which deck Mokuba used to win. ;D )

Noah, in Adina's body, fell to his knees. "I can't believe... I lost."

Mokuba pointed directly at his defeated foe. Without hesitation or mercy, Mokuba ordered the program to 'Disable' Noah, before his pure heart had any second thought. However, the command wasn't executed. Noah looked at Mokuba contently.

"You fool. I allowed Adina mind dominance in that very moment in which you had directly attacked me to win the game. That means that it was Adina that lost, not I!"

Clenching his fists, Mokuba's tears flowed with sorrow and rage. "You are a coward! You weren't even risking your life in the first place."

Noah couldn't help but feel immense pleasure from his rival's pain. "As long as I'm in Adina's body, I cannot be named for Disable."

"You're right about that Noah, but you have forgotten one thing: she can still be targeted." He opened his eyes in rage, and passed judgement on his arch nemesis. "Disable Adina!" he yelled fiercely.

"What are you doing?!" Noah screamed.

Mokuba turned his back away from him, and replied. "In the end, no matter how advanced Adina's virtual intelligence is... she will always only be a program. This way, I can guarantee the destruction of your evil, and my own inexcusable lust."

Noah, encased in the body that he had possessed, was mystically vaporized into virtual nothingness by a picturesque stream of digital light, experiencing a horrible pain of death comparable to that even of the Shadow Realm. Both Noah and Adina, the minds that shared the same body, no longer existed. Mokuba fell onto his back in exhaustion, and looked onto the dreamy night sky, the prize in which he had rightfully earned by his ultimate act of heroism and sacrifice.

__

He was surprised on how rested he was for last night, until he realized that he was technically in a sleep like state during the virtual reality simulation. However, what he had experienced wasn't at all a dream. Mokuba awoke in his own bed, reaching forward to the ceiling of his bedroom with his left hand. Reaching for something that didn't exist, Mokuba realized his reawakened yearning. Although he still didn't have friends of his own, he was content that at least the people he knew were genuine and real.

His biggest concern was that he didn't recall ever walking back to his bedroom, for the last thing he remembered was gazing at the virtual night. Who or what, then, carried him back to his room? He looked at the clock on his bedside, and soon that thought disappeared as he saw the clock glow numbers that represented mid-day.

"I'm going to miss my brother's embarrassing costume march!" Mokuba said aloud. "What a horrible brother I am." he added, giggling.

He leaped out of bed with such force and grace that the bed sheets flowed in the air behind him, as he swiftly changed from his pyjamas into his casual day clothing. Running down the hallways, Mokuba was greeted with friendly smiles of the workers at Kaiba Corperation, and returned each one with great enthusiasm. One even tossed him an apple for an improvised breakfast.

Mokuba ran outside of the building in a form close to that of skipping, laughing with his arms fully extended from side to side. He allowed the cold breeze to permeate the pores of his skin, and basked in what he found to be true beauty. Every so often he made complete spins in place, looking up to the glorious sky. Finally, by following the original route, he had found the reserved street in which his older brother was destined to walk.

He found the casual group of friends, and gleefully waved to them. Yugi {not Yami} waved back, indicating for him to join. Tristen ruffled Mokuba's hair and Téa gave him a warm smile. Joey hoisted Mokuba on top of his shoulders so that he could get a better view over the gathering crowd, and struggled on concealing his goofy grin. Tristen offered a shoulder for Yugi jokingly, but Yugi took his offer nonetheless.

Kaiba's personal helicopter descended from the skies, as expected of a person who needed to always make the coolest entrance and exit possible, despite even this circumstance. A personal army of guards were prepared to protect all sides of their boss. The group of new spectators continued to stir, although unaware of what was going on. That is, until the helicopter landed onto the streets.

Silence fell over the entire street, and the doors opened. Kaiba, in his chosen costume, walked into the streets, with as much dignity that he could. A momentary gasp caught the crowd like a sudden gust of wind, which sparked a small chuckle to howling of laughter and loud whistles. Mokuba held back his laugh with one of his hands, until he realized that the one who was carrying him was yet to make a sound, which was peculiar and strange.

"Joey, what's wrong?"

He turned his head to one side to have one eye meet with Mokuba's, and replied, "Nothing, really."

Joey turned back to Kaiba, and was wondering the same thing. He didn't find anything humorous about it at all, rather, something else. Left utterly speechless, his eyes blinked twice in bewilderment. Kaiba's brown hair complimented the hairpiece which resembled two black neko ears with pink on the inside, while a sleek black sweater wrapped itself tightly around his torso, starting at the waist and ending at the turtleneck collar, adorned by a bright red collar with a spherical bell. The paw gloves that were part of the costume were unrealistically large and thick with stubbed fingers and small claws, but they added a quality of otherworldliness that Wheeler couldn't describe. Kaiba's dark blue jeans were loose fitting, as the medium length tail that matched the rest of his suit swayed from side to side with his every move.

However, it wasn't that which Joey realized he admired. It was the brisk confidence that Kaiba continued to display, despite the laughing crowd, and how the costume melded into his hips and body as he walked. Joey's heart started to beat faster, and had to turn his face away so that it could stop. Luckily, nobody else but Mokuba realized that Joey wasn't laughing, due to all the situational excitement.

Kaiba, although displaying the fullest extent of his pride, knew that he couldn't be able to handle this situation if it weren't for his younger brother who was watching in the crowd. He looked directly ahead where no one was standing, for if he had turned to the side, he would have also realized that Joey was acting strange. Well, at least stranger than usual.

Suddenly, Joey asked Mokuba if he could get off his shoulders. Mokuba nodded, and as he just got off, Joey declared that he would be right back. It wasn't even half a minute that had passed before Joey returned wearing his own puppy costume, and swiftly positioned himself such that he was now walking beside Kaiba. The crowd started to get a bit confused.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kaiba said in an infuriated whisper.

Joey chose not to answer, and waved to the crowd casually.

"Wheeler, you can be such an idiot sometimes. I can handle this situation by myself."

Yugi started to walk in the same pace as the furry costume wearers, and tilted his head to one side confusingly. Joey gave him a subtle wink.

"Didn't you all know already?" Joey said aloud to the crowd, "Furry costumes are in this season!"

The crowd looked at each other, and back at Joey and Kaiba. Joey had them right where he wanted them, since the crowd didn't know the original reason why Kaiba was wearing the suit at all, except for the circle of friends.

"Why else do you think Kaiba would do something like this?"

The crowd, as gullible as ever, accepted this lie completely. I mean, why would Kaiba put himself in an embarrassing situation? The remainder of the march was less humiliating, but there were now a couple of people yelling lines such as "Yiff in hell, furfags!"

As soon as the whole incident was over and the crowd dissipated, heading towards the nearest costume shops, Kaiba and Mokuba started to head back to their place. Joey's friends gave him inquisitive looks.

"That really wasn't like you Joey." Téa commented. "I really couldn't see you as the one who cared for others."

"I thought you hated Kaiba!" added Tristen.

"Oh guys," smiled Wheeler, still in his suit, "That was such a long time ago. I know when someone has been defeated enough."

Meanwhile, as Kaiba continued to walk back, he pondered over what had occurred, and stopped. Mokuba turned back.

"You go on ahead without me." stated Kaiba. "I have some unfinished business I need to attend to."

Mokuba nodded diligently, and partially skipped all the way back home. Kaiba turned back towards the Joey, after the group split to their own seperate ways. Kaiba, still in his black neko suit, tapped the shoulder of the dog costume wearing teenager as he was walking through a deserted field.

"You didn't need to save me you know."

Joey smiled. "Yeah, I was more concerned about you than you were yourself."

"Well, it was because of your conditions that got me in that situation in the first place!"  
"To tell you the truth, I really didn't find anything funny about your costume at all..."

At that moment, Joey started to blush. Kaiba quickly pressed Joey's lips with his index finger.

"Don't say another word, _mutt_."


End file.
